roleplayerparkfandomcom-20200213-history
Editing Policies
No spam pages * 3 borders maximum not including shadow box * Creating an article with 'wip' only is spam * Creating an article and leaving 'waiting til (group name) disbands' is spam, store these pages in sandboxes or blogposts * A group/oc must be in use to create an article * "Adoptable" pages are considered spam, make them blogposts * Use the forums, blog posts, or user pages for announcements, fanfictions, signups and pages for ideas/etc. * You are allowed to create clan, tribe, group, pack, etc. groups * Pages that have their primary focus/theme revolve around death/mental-illness/violence, religion, or a commonly disliked/touchy subject are not allowed. * Any pages that stray away from the wiki idea (Roleplay groups and characters) are not allowed as pages, but as blogposts * If a page by the name of "____Clan" for example already exists, make it a disambiguation and have all pages of that name renamed "____Clan (Wiki Username)". Don't put something like "___Clan OFFICIAL/REBORN". This applies for OC pages, which should be named the OC's name and your username, "Name (Username)". OC: Name, OC - Name, etc. should not be used. * Do not keep or recreate pages for comments * You may not create pages about characters or groups heavily based off of copyrighted content or existing people like celebrities. This includes characters or content from books, tv shows, movies, etc. Remember, there's a difference between being "inspired by" something, and copying it. * If the group is not an animal species, its page should not be a mainspace article. Groups that are not animal-like species (Not including werewolves/were-things) can be blog posts or forums. * Inactive OCs should not be mainspace articles, put them in a blogpost or see this page for ideas * A user may only have 5 active group mainspace articles in their name. User subpages/blogposts don't count. * Absolutely no vandalism. Vandalism, as directly defined by the dictionary, "is the deliberate destruction of or damage to public or private property". * Be thoughtful when editing another user's page. It is not recommended you do unless it is removing vandalism, correcting categories, or fixing minor mistakes such as grammar. Otherwise, being reported for vandalism is a possibility. * If someone vandalizes your page, don't vandalize it back or you are both in the wrong. Simply report it to a staff member. * No extreme/graphic violence in pages. Which means keep blood/gore to the lowest possible limit * Do not spam-edit to earn badges or the "Wiki Activity". This is called badgefarming and is prohibited and you will be suspended/banned * Please do not put emoticons ("o3o", "XD", ":D", ".-.", "._.", ":(", ":)", etc) in articles, if on votes, make sure the vote thing is not serious * If Soundcloud URL tags are being used, do not have them set on "autoplay". This goes for anything and everything on the wiki, userpages, articles, blogposts etc. * Please do not use the display title template or have symbols in article titles. Symbols are allowed if they're a part of a username in the title. * When making a mainspace article, you are not allowed to create a sandbox for it. All sandboxes must be user subpages (Create this page; Insert name here//Sandbox) * Mainspace articles are only allowed to have 5 subpages linking back to them. (Improper subpages will be deleted) * Pages that don't have categories after five days of creation will be deleted. * Pages that revolve around countries too directly will be deleted (Both group and OC). This is due to common stereotypes and political insensitivity. * Having a background on mainspace articles is also prohibited. Images or tables serving as backgrounds will be removed as they are considered loopholes. This is most commonly seen by putting an image into a cell with a background. * If a photo is not allowed for use by the photographer/creator, don't upload it. Not all images are for stock use. * Do not upload art if it wasn't made for/made by you, get permission from the artist first * Off-topic photos or spam photos are not allowed on articles. * Images (regarding gifs) that are flashy or contain epileptic movement are not permitted. They will be removed. In the case of videos, please give a warning. * You are not allowed to create new categories. Please contact a staff member first. * Please do not categorize pages incorrectly. If you are unsure about a category, ask a Staff Member. * When marking something for Deletion, use the Deletion Template. If you do not know how to use it, ask a Staff Member. * Although you are allowed to create templates freely for your personal use, please do not create a template with the intention of wiki-wide use without permission from a staff member.